


Third's the Charm

by MayorWiggles



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls Online
Genre: Established Relationship, Fingering, M/M, My ridiculous demon OC can be trans if I want, Trans masculine character written by a trans masculine writer, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28665912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayorWiggles/pseuds/MayorWiggles
Summary: Talasse, an apocryphal daedra with a penchant for studying mortals, has fallen in love with one.  Now they're boning.There's a much longer backstory to how these two come to be together, but this isn't the fic for that.  This is a very self indulgent fuck fic.  A 'fuc' you might say.
Relationships: Urcelmo (Elder Scrolls)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	Third's the Charm

“A room with a large bed. I am expecting company.” Talasse slid a stack of coins to the innkeeper that more than covered the cost of the night. He appeared as a dark elf, and in the high elven island of Auridon, he was frequently treated as a lesser if he didn’t front with an excessive amount of cash. He flashed a smile, his sharp teeth glinting in the candle light, as the innkeeper handed him a key.

“Up stairs. Fourth door on the left. Enjoy your stay.” The keeper, an altmeri woman with a stiff back and pale hair, seemed genuine enough, but that would change if she knew who he was meeting. It didn’t matter as much that his lover was an altmer, and it didn’t matter at all that he was another man, but what would be most damning was his rank in the military. The scandal of an altmer and a dunmer would have been subdued to idle gossip if that altmer hadn’t been a bachelor in the Queen’s own guard. But both men were tired of finding moments of passion on camping rolls and soft banks like horny youths. They needed a bed this time.

The first time had been  _ terrible.  _ It had been wonderfully horribly terrible. Talasse was a daedra masquerading as a mortal. His many years of deaths and rebirth had allowed him to alter his body and adjust it to his ideal, but something he’d never quite perfected was sex. He knew he liked having the body of a man with a vagina, but sex wasn’t something he’d really worked all the kinks out of. Getting off was easy. Orgasming seemed impossible. And the first night on the edge of the river, his lover had barely lasted a minute beneath him.

Urcelmo had been mortified. Ashamed. Talasse had been gleeful-- how perfectly utterly normal. Of all the things they’d faced, of their very existence, of all the strange and marvelous things they’d fought and witnessed, he was grateful for the blissfully, painfully, normal sex. The second time, this round on a bedroll, had gone about the same. Though Talasse had endless energy, his lover was middle aged and mortal. This time, Urcelmo had a plan. 

The daedra came and went from the room until the evening drew near. He didn’t look forward to the sex itself, though he was very very interested in it, but rather the simple physical intimacy of holding his partner close with nothing between them. Urcelmo knew what he was-- the Queen’s inner circle was aware of him, and it had taken time to prove himself first as harmless then further as beneficial, but still he was welcome among them. He was welcome in his battlereeve’s arms. 

Talasse sat on the end of the bed with his chin on his knuckles as the door opened. Urcelmo looked so thin and small without his armor. He was surprisingly short compared to the Queen and the rest of her guard, and without his gear, he was almost unrecognizable. He smiled, a thin awkward smile, at Talasse before setting down a bag, pulling an enchanted ring off of his finger, and setting it on the end table.

“Lock the door, Handsome.” Talasse said, standing languidly and slowly moving towards the elf. As Urcelmo twisted the lock, Talasse ran his hands up his back around his sides before pressing a palm to the door. His hand briefly glowed a pale green. “There,” he murmured. “They won’t even remember this room exists…” 

A shudder ran down Urcelmo’s back as he twisted in Talasse’s arms to face the daedra. The elf was half a foot taller than Talasse (perfect kissing height, according to him). He ran his hand through Talasse’s white hair, down his sharp cheeks, and over his sideburns. The left half of the daedra’s face was a gruesome faded burn scar that covered a third of his body and both his hands. His skin was dark, almost too dark for a Dunmer, and his eyes were a frosty white. Urcelmo smiled. For all his attempts to appear mortal, Talasse hadn’t quite managed the colors. There were dunmer who looked like him, but they were odd enough to stand out among their own kind. 

“You are beautiful,” Urcelmo began while stroking his thumb over Talasse’s cheek. “But we are alone. There is no need for a facade with me…” He’d only seen Talasse’s veiled appearance once before when he’d been so moved by the royal family’s betrayal that he’d exposed himself. An incredibly bizarre thing for a daedra to do, but evidently their resident apocryphal archivist had a long history of engaging with mortals.

“This appearance is as much mine as any other,” Talasse said, leaning on his toes to press a quick kiss against Urcelmo’s lips. “But if you’re feeling brave… Maybe later.” The daedra gave a sad smile before stepping back. While he meant it that the dunmeri appearance was as much his true appearance as his daedric one, their relationship was still new and fragile. He’d never loved a mortal enough to fear their judgement and rejection, but he was afraid with Urcelmo. 

“You’re asking me if I am feeling brave?” The battlereeve quirked a brow. “I’ve led countless battles, stared death in the eye, tried moon sugar on a kwama egg in the Valenwood, followed a known daedra into a room alone, and you are asking me if I am feeling brave?” A rare wide smile spread across Urcelmo’s face. “Maybe I’m just feeling stupid, but I think I’m feeling brave.”

“I am not sure it’s a good idea.” Talasse turned towards the window. “It’s not a dramatic difference, but…” His thoughts melted away as he felt Urcelmo’s arms wrap around him and his lips press to his neck. Talasse made no secret that he disliked his goatee, but he was fond of facial hair in general. He liked the scruffiness of it. How the bristles framed Urcelmo’s chapped lips. He closed his eyes and ran his hand up over the mer’s neck and jaw and into his short hair. “Eager..?” He chuckled as Urcelmo planted kisses along the side of his neck.

“I could kiss you all over and still not be done,” he growled in Talasse’s ear. His hands gripped his sides more firmly as his low voice elicited a shudder from his partner. Talasse gripped the mer’s hair to help keep his balance on weak knees and turned to look him in the eye. In an instant, Talasse was lost. Urcelmo’s eyes were a deep beautiful brown like that of raw umber. His gaze was intense, filled with the fierce determination of a commander on the field, and it shot through Talasse like a bolt and pinned him in place. Urcelmo had no affinity for magic, and yet he held a daedra under his spell.

“I could almost believe that…” Talasse turned in Urcelmo’s arms as the mer scoffed before pulling his head down and pressing a furious kiss to his lips. He held onto his hair like he was gasping for breath, and it was all his partner could do to grip him just as tightly and return his sloppy kisses. 

Urcelmo groaned into the fervor as he broke away. He wiped his mouth, his gaze still burning, then swiftly began to pull the buttons apart on Talasse’s shirt. With each freed button, Urcelmo pressed a kiss to the bared skin. “Believe it,” he said between kisses. “I will show you.”

In his many years of existence, Talasse had laid with mortals and immortals alike. It had been a scientific curiosity. A way to understand them and their rituals. He had enjoyed himself with the novelty of it, but he had always been detached from the act itself. Urcelmo was the first mortal he’d laid with since the first lighting of the dragonfires. Something had changed-- he’d adjusted something properly as his flesh reformed in the waters of the Apocrypha, for his body responded to his partner’s adoration. And so did his heart.

“I--” He cut himself off as his partner began to pull off his shirt and kiss his shoulder. When his arm fell free of his shirt sleeve, Talasse cradled Urcelmo’s head against his chest, but the mer continued to kiss and undress him. His hands ran over Talasse’s chest, over his chest and scar, and when the daedra flinched, Urcelmo was quick to kiss him. There was no part of him he would shy away from. Not now. Not after everything. Where his words failed him, he would speak in his actions.

Talasse had been banished from the Queen’s service for two years after Auridon. Sent to Vvardenfell to be left to his own devices, and in that time the daedra had joined a smuggling operation to funnel slaves out of Telvanni and Dres territory. He was a daedra. He knew what it was to be bound into servitude unable to escape short of death. He took to it with a vendetta no one had expected, and when he believed he had been truly abandoned by the Dominion, he only redoubled his efforts to make his visit to the mortal plane worthwhile. Only when he’d given up on the Dominion and shown his true colors had he been called back.

When Urcelmo’s loyalty was called into question after the Two Moon’s Dance, Talasse vouched for him. That his loyalty to his people before the monarch was to be commended. The Queen would be a fool to remove someone so honest, and if the Dance was indicative of anything, it would take the collapse of the entire Dominion before he turned his back. The daedra had presented it all swiftly and with a cold and aloof logic. It was only later that Urcelmo understood he cared. When he handed him a goblet of water during the celebrations after the victory.  _ “Your nerves are apparent even to me,”  _ he had said.  _ “Though you cannot afford to carouse and dull your senses, you must pretend that you are participating.” _ The daedra’s demeanor shifted from stiff backed and polite to a near hopeless frown.  _ “I have been pretending for centuries. Masking to appear mortal so that I might learn and walk among you. I mask even among my own kind… It seems so must you…” _

After everything. The unexpected understanding, the support, the many attempts to prove himself, Urcelmo would not let his actions fail as his words so often did. He took Talasse’s hand and kissed his way down his arm, over his shoulder, up his neck, and to his lips. The daedra chuckled before pushing Urcelmo back. His body was beautiful-- all lithe muscle befitting a dancer with frosty body hair over the unscarred skin. The mer let him push him back towards the bed, falling gently upon it before Talasse straddled his lap and claimed his mouth with his own.

Urcelmo’s shirt did not last for much longer. Talasse’s fingers swiftly undid the braided buttons and pulled the cotton fabric from his lover’s body. He remained straddled over Urcelmo’s lap with his hands running over the mer’s chest. He brushed over his pecs, past his stomach, up his sides, feeling and groping his body with a hunger to know him. To  _ truly  _ know him.

“Next time,” Urcelmo gasped between kisses. “Wear your leathers. They hug your form so…” His words fell away, failing him as they always seemed to, but he’d said enough. Talasse’s teeth gleamed in the candle light.

“Is that what you think of when you see me on the field, Battlereeve?” He ran his hands down Urcelmo’s stomach to his belt. “My magnificent body? Clad in black leather and lethal as a knife?” He pressed a kiss to Urcelmo’s jaw. “Am I a distraction..? Should I wear something more modest?” His fingers dipped below the belt, the touch pulling a soft moan from his partner. “I want you,” he murmured.

“I…” Thoughts were fleeting under Talasse’s touch. He knew it wasn’t magic-- there was no need for magic. His desire was growing, and the man on top of him was only fueling that. His strong arms, his silky hair, his perfect chest… The friend he’d proven himself to be. “You have me.” He felt Talasse’s arms wrap around him as the daedra simply held him before beginning to grind against him and pressing more kisses to the side of his head. 

“But Talasse,” Urcelmo continued. “I will never have you if you don’t trust me.” The motion stopped as the daedra leaned back to meet his gaze. His ice-white eyes flickered golden for a moment as the daedra tried to understand what Urcelmo meant.

“I am here…” He said slowly. “I am willing…” His brows knitted. “You know what I am, and I have put my life into your hands many times…” Urcelmo ran his hands up Talasse’s chest. As much as he wanted to continue and get on with it, he couldn’t. 

“I want you to be able to trust me with all of you.” Urcelmo took one of Talasse’s hands in his own and pressed a kiss to the knuckle. “I want you to know that I mean it.”

“You mean drop the illusion.” The daedra’s voice fell flat. “I don’t… I don’t want to lose what we have. I don’t want to lose you.” As he turned his eyes away, he felt Urcelmo run a hand up his back.

“You won’t lose me. I would not be here, laying so vulnerably with you, if I did not already trust you. If I did not want you.”

“And if I refuse?” He turned his gaze back to meet Urcelmo’s. “If I don’t want to?”

“Then I’ll still be here.”

Talasse leaned his head against Urcelmo’s before standing and turning away. His skin seemed to ripple as the color changed from black to green. His pale grey scars shifted to resemble bright glass while the once inky black skin shifted into a forest green. Urcelmo watched in wonder as the daedra’s hair began to lift and float about him as though he were in deep still water. Shocks of chartreuse light flashed from his scalp to the ends of the free floating locks, but they were few and far between. The mer stood and placed a hand on the daedra’s shoulder.

“You spoke like it would be some horrifying change, but this is…” Urcelmo ran his hand down Talasse’s back waiting for him to turn. He could already see the gold of the daedra’s eyes where they had once been white.

“It is uncanny.” Talasse turned. His pupils were the most horrifying thing of his change, and even then it was mild. They were no longer round, nor were they slits expected of some of the other peoples. They curled like lazy Ws. Urcelmo looked him up and down-- the daedra held his arms close ready for the mer’s rejection.

“I would say mild.” He reached out to cup Talasse’s face before pulling him in for a kiss. It was far more tender than what they’d shared mere moments before, and it lingered. “I would like to make love to you like this. You are…” He ran his hand through the drifting hair while Talasse stared at him in astonishment. “As beautiful as ever.”

Talasse lunged for his pants. He pulled furiously at the belt that held Urcelmo’s trousers up before undoing the fly and throwing the pants down. The elf let out a cry in surprise at the absolute  _ fury  _ with which Talasse went at it. Before he could act in retaliation, the daedra had removed the rest of his own clothing and was gripping and kissing Urcelmo completely in the nude. Being desired so ferociously sent the mer’s head spinning. He gripped Talasse’s back and ass as the daedra groped as his cock. Urcelmo had already been aroused, but now he was painfully hard with a very enthusiastic partner.

“Wait--” Urcelmo placed a hand on Talasse’s chest as they moved towards the bed. “Let me be above you. Lay down for me-- I need to take care of something…” He frowned, looking unsure of himself, but Talasse just smiled in excitement. The daedra stretched out sideways on top of the bed. His body resembled someone who had prayed to Dibella to grant them a body that matched their identity. He bent one knee to expose his own growing member, and began to toy with it while Urcelmo lifted the bag he’d brought in and began pulling potions out of it. Several. Talasse raised his eyebrows in both disbelief and excitement as he recognized the stamina potions.

“I…” Urcelmo turned back towards his lover and faltered. Thoughts escaped him as Talasse so blatantly touched himself. “I wanted… to last with you.” Before his lover could comment, Urcelmo downed one of the green bottles, shook his head, and joined him on the bed. 

Talasse eagerly spread his legs and wrapped his arms around Urcelmo. He could feel the heat emanating from his partner’s body, and he was  _ excited  _ for this. He knew it would likely end before he was done, but he’d never really experienced anything else. He laid with mortals, they seemed to chase a euphoria, and then they were spent. It was fascinating, and he didn’t expect much else to ever come from it. Even now he just wanted to be with a lover who chased that with him while he appeared as his natural self. Someone who desired intimacy with him even as he was.

“I love you,” he whispered as Urcelmo ran a finger over his slit. He’d let his partner do his little foreplay ritual this time-- it seemed important to him, but he knew it was a waste of time on him. It wouldn’t amount to anything really. But it felt good as Urcelmo pressed kisses to his neck and ran his finger up and down his entrance and his member. Talasse sighed as the mer easily slipped the finger into him. His hands were calloused and rough, but they were clean and well manicured. Talasse could feel the texture of them as the finger slipped in and out of him and  _ curled  _ against him. He found himself canting his hips into that hand.

A second finger meant more pressure and more sensation, and Talasse began to feel the fire in his gut curl about him. It would be over soon, and the rest would only last until Urcelmo reached his end, but he wouldn’t deny he liked the slow intimacy of this gentle fingering. Of having Urcelmo kissing him and holding him. The mer splayed his fingers, and the fire poured over. There was a little more wetness, some twitching, and Talasse was done.

“Urcelmo, you really don’t have to--”

“Shh.” The mer placed one of the wet fingers over Talasse’s mouth. The fire seemed to boil back in his gut as Urcelmo pressed a kiss to his lips and that finger. “I want to.” The hypnotic intensity of his gaze silenced the daedra.

Talasse was once more lost in the kiss as Urcelmo slips his finger out from between them. He could taste himself on that finger, and he found himself licking it as it dragged across his lips. The mer above him continued to kiss him without pause while he nudged Talasse’s legs further apart. Urcelmo leaned back with one hand on Talasse’s chest and the other on his cock. He kept his eyes on the daedra’s as he rubbed the head of his dick against the slick. Talasse was hot, and the heat was maddening as Urcelmo teased about his entrance with the head of his cock.

“ _ Come on. _ ” Talasse groaned. “You’ve gotten me all worked up. Don’t make me beg.” He ran his hands from his lover’s back, down his arms, and up over his chest. “Put it in me. I want to feel you.”

“As you wish.” With his eyes still locked on Talasse’s, Urcelmo guided himself into his lover. More potent than the wet heat about him was the way Talasse’s eyes closed and his lips curled. Somehow, despite how furiously Talasse had bounced on him before, the daedra was always intensely tight yet wet enough that there was no powerful resistance. He wondered if the lack of friction was what made it so difficult for his lover to find pleasurable release, but tonight he was going to last until Talasse did. So help him.

Urcelmo moaned as he slipped into Talasse. The daedra smiled up at him looking almost serene. That wouldn’t do. Serene meant he felt too little. The old battlereeve popped another potion and began to piston into his lover. The pace was slower than what Talasse always led with-- the daedra had no sense of taking his time when it came to fucking and love making. Whenever he was on top, he plowed away like they’d be caught at a moment’s notice, desperate to eek out some sort of orgasm, but that was his flaw. Or that was the flaw that Urcelmo found. 

As he dragged his cock in and out of Talasse, he shifted his position trying to find something his lover liked. He was taking his time, and when he found himself growing weary or too close, he took another potion. It was boring sex. Or it was at first as Urcelmo blundered about watching Talasse’s expression as he shifted and pounded. Each time their hips met, a lewd wet sound came from between them, but he felt no closer to finding Talasse’s pleasure than when he first began, and despite how good  _ Talasse  _ felt on him, being unable to tend to his partner kept him from enjoying himself.

But Talasse was enjoying himself. Urcelmo was trying so hard to please him, something few lovers had ever really bothered with, and that alone was deeply arousing. The mer took one of Talasse’s legs and lifted it so that it pressed between them. He closed his eyes and twitched at the sensation of Urcelmo thrusting up into him against that same bunch he’d curled his fingers in. A broad smile spread across the mer’s face as he watched Talasse’s change in expression, and he allowed himself to thrust harder.

Talasse squawked as Urcelmo went from a slow curious pace to a sudden furious one. He reached for his member between them as the coiled heat began to tighten and wind within him. An excitement built in him as he felt another climax begin to build, and though he wasn’t expecting it to be much, it felt good. It felt  _ really good. _ Urcelmo was sweating as he took another potion before thrusting more furiously and with greater abandon. The mer put his hand over Talasse’s and began to stroke at his member with him. His hand slipped around Talasse’s as he tried to pleasure him, but it was the way Urcelmo’s expression shifted from deep concentration to something resembling anger that pulled Talasse in. 

The daedra hooked his lifted leg around the mer’s waist and began to meet his thrusts. His thoughts seemed to melt from his mind as his body quivered, shook, and moved seemingly of its own accord with Urcelmo’s. Desperation overtook Talasse as he began to tug and yank on his member while bucking into his lover. He felt as though there was nothing but the sharp sensation between them, the fire, the heat--

Urcelmo slammed into him with a cry, and a burst of warmth shot into him. He felt the pulses of the mer’s ejaculation in him pressed against his deepest recesses, and Talasse screamed his name as his world turned white. Urcelmo’s orgasm continued to fill him with warmth as Talasse’s body twitched and pulled more from him. Pleasure wracked through him even as Urcelmo’s thrusting became twitching and gentle rocking. There was nowhere for it to go, but in that moment as his lover laid on top of him, he was both surrounded and filled with him. Hearts racing, chests heaving, Talasse pressed his face against Urcelmo’s cheek.

“I…” He murmured. His words escaped him as a heavy sleep began to take him. Urcelmo, still on top and within him, pressed a kiss to Talasse’s cheek. Before sleep took them, before the bliss ended, Talasse rested his head against Urcelmo’s neck and listened to his heart. “I love you.”


End file.
